The Once ler's Insanity
by EveM92
Summary: As the days pass during the closure of the Thneed factory. Once-ler becomes slowly stressed and mad. This contains little song structure and poetry and violence. If you do not approve of these generes, no need to continue reading.
1. Imaginative Conversation

Once-ler stared regretfully at the tree stump of the last Truffula tree that once stood proudly. But now it lay among the crippled grass. Its soft colourful tufts were covered in dust and debris. The very cause to this beautiful trees death was because of Once-ler and his invention. The Thneed. The said man raised his gaze to the land that he arrived to not so long ago.

The hills that were once covered with dozens of Truffula trees were now stumps. The once lush green grass was nothing more and the crystal clear river was contaminated with thick oil. Everything was bare underneath the polluted air. The only thing standing on this miserable land was the Thneed factory.

Once-ler glowered at his own success. The Thneed factory was silhouetted among the golden sun that was setting. Once-ler took one more look at the tree stump. In the distance he saw the Lorax who was with the animals of this now polluted land. All felt Once-ler's gaze and they returned it with down hearted looks while the Lorax simply scowled back. Once-ler scoffed to himself and made his way inside the factory up to his own area.

The young man allowed himself to drop into his high chair followed with a defeated sigh. He could not help but look out at the windows at the smog covered sky. _'What have I done?'_ Once-ler thought to himself. He then turned his head to suddenly come face to face with the Lorax. Once-ler jumped back into his seat, clutching at his chest tightly.

"What are you doing here?" He exclaimed rather furiously.

"There's no need to raise your voice even if I did give you a fright there. I apologize for that and lastly I just thought I'd come and see you before..." the Lorax stopped there and looked down, focusing his gaze to the floor looking full of remorse.

"Before what, exactly?" Once-ler questioned, impatiently. The Lorax looked up at Once-ler.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough when the time is right." the Lorax sighed as he rose to his feet, standing on the desk before Once-ler who furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What? What the heck are you going on about?" Once-ler blared in frustration. He raised a fist though it wasn't hoisted enough for it to drop. Nor on the desk if it weren't for the Lorax and the model set of the city Thneed-Ville blocking the spot.

"You'll find out soon." the Lorax answered, calmly. He then motioned a hairy hand to the window. "You regret it all, don't you?" Once-ler looked out at the window. He eyed that miserable sky once more and snarled as he spun round, raising the same clenched fist which dropped hard on the edge of the desk.

"I do not want to lose my patience with you. So I'll ask you kindly to leave now, please." Once-ler said in a deep vicious tone. The Lorax simply stood there with his arms folded behind his back. Once-ler looked up, only to see the Lorax was still there. Why hadn't he left? "Need I ask you again?" He asked with annoyance replacing his tone.

"Not at all. I'd rather not stay with such a man full of pure greed which sky rocketed as you began to sell your ridiculous Thneed." the Lorax said, sternly. He was about to hop off the desk until suddenly Once-ler stopped him by grabbing at his arm.

"I've done nothing wrong!" Once-ler exclaimed.

"Yes you have! You broke your promise to never cut down any more trees! Do you even care for what you have done? The animals can not live here any more and it's all because of you!" the Lorax snapped, yanking his arm back.

Once-ler could only drop his head into his gloved hands. A deep growl thrummed at his throat as he raised his hands, and with a quick back swipe, he knocked the model city off of his desk. The model fell to the floor and smashed into several pieces.

As the Lorax stared at Once-ler in horror. Outside the animals awaited. They had cringed to the echo of yells from within the factory. The small Bar-Ba-Loot, Pipsqueak looked up to one of the Swamee-Swans and gestured to be picked up and also pointing to the window that led into Once-ler's office.

The Swan flapped her wings, hovering slightly. She then picked up Pipsqueak with her feet at his shoulders. She took off and flew to the highest point of the Thneed factory. Luckily the window to Once-ler's office was open. The Swan set Pipsqueak down on the window sill. As he jumped off the sill the sound of soft sobs had his ears perk up.

It was Once-ler. He, once again, had his head in his hands but was in a sobbing fit. The Lorax eyed him cautiously. He then noticed Pipsqueak whom was slowly approaching Once-ler. The Lorax tried to warn off Pipsqueak. But the young Bar-Ba-Loot didn't heed the Lorax's warning. Instead, he moved closer to Once-ler now standing by his booted feet.

Pipsqueak gently pawed at Once-ler's leg. Once-ler gasped in shock as his leg flinched to the sudden touch by Pipsqueak's paw. He looked down at the young Bar-Ba-Loot. His eyes widened as he looked into Pipsqueak's innocent eyes. But it wasn't just innocence within those brown eyes there was also sorrow.

Once-ler wasn't sure what to do but he knew what to say to the young Bar-Ba-Loot. "I'm sorry, Pipsqueak." Once-ler whispered. His eyes were full to the brim with tears that immediately began to fall from his blue eyes.

Pipsqueak pounced up onto Once-ler's lap whom didn't hesitate to the action. Instead, he pulled the young Bar-Ba-Loot into an immediate embrace. The startled Pipsqueak stared wide-eyed up at Once-ler who began another sobbing fit. Pipsqueak looked up in curiosity to the tears that flowed down along Once-ler's cheeks. He then turned to the Lorax.

"He's crying, Pipsqueak. Only people do this when they're upset. Animals, like you, do not." the Lorax explained. Pipsqueak then looked back at Once-ler who now began to wipe his tears away.

"It's true. He's right." Once-ler muttered under his breath. He then eyed the Lorax. "You needn't say anything else. I would like to be left alone, please."

The Lorax simply nodded as he then hopped off the desk. Once-ler gently set Pipsqueak down to the floor. The Lorax took hold of Pipsqueak's paw and together they left Once-ler to be alone in his office.

Once-ler rose from his high chair and made his way to the window. He stared out gloomily to the land. He could not forget the Lorax's words of warning. _'What can I do? What am I suppose to do?' _"I've ruined everything!" Once-ler screamed aloud to the silence.

The Lorax and the creatures outside heard the shrilling, echoing voice of Once-ler from within the Thneed factory. The creatures looked doubtful to the Lorax.

"I stand to what I suggested for you all to leave this land and find a new place to live. I know you may not want to but it's all for the best. I'm sorry I could do no more." the Lorax said in deep sorrow.

The creatures all hung their heads low as did the Lorax. All the creatures then turned around and begun their long yet miserable journey. The Lorax watched them depart in hope that they would find a more peaceful place to live.

Inside the factory. Once-ler watched, from a balcony, the creatures trudge along into the horizon.

"How could I not see? How could I be so blind? Could it really be that I've lost my mind?" Once-ler sung aloud. "Within that final moment, of the last Truffula tree. I was so dominant, which is not the real me."

Once-ler looked down to see the Lorax was glaring up in his direction. Once-ler sneered and turned on his heels. At the far end of his office was a mirror. Once-ler took slow steps until he came close to the oval standing mirror. He scowled at his reflection.

"Who is that I see in the mirror?" He pointed directly at his reflection. "I don't know you. I do not want to see you forever. For there is nothing else I can do." Once-ler then made his way to the balcony once more.

"And now I'm alone, my family now full and gone with the greed. I'm heading into that deserted zone, and all thanks to my Thneed." Once-ler sung aloud raising his arms high. He then allowed them to fall limb at his sides along with a hopeless sigh.

"_How could you not see?_" a voice also sung rather softly. Once-ler looked behind himself to see his high chair was slowly turning around on its own. Once-ler could only stare as the voice immediately continued. "_How could you be so blind? It can truly be, that you've lost your mind._" the voice stopped there as did the chair that spun.

On the chair sat Once-ler. The old Once-ler who still wore his old grey fedora, waist coat, and white under shirt that was tucked in his light grey stripped trousers that were lengthened down before the heels of his black boots.

"I must be dreaming! I must be!" Once-ler exclaimed as he gripped tightly at the flaps of his ridicously tall top hat.

"_Not really. You've just lost your mind just like you've lost your families... well, just your families respect for you after being so successful. Not to mention you've lost the creatures and the Lorax's trust._" said the old Once-ler. He stayed sat on the high chair with his feet on the table; his ankles crossed and fingers entwined.

"You... you're not real! You're a-"

"_Your conscience. Although, I see no point on sticking around because you won't listen to me. But seeing as though I'm here. I will stick around._"

"This _really_ cannot be happening!" Once-ler then glared at his old former-self. "And get your feet off my desk and get off my chair! This place is for important people which you are _not_!"

The old Once-ler simply set his feet to the floor and rose up and strolled up in front of the desk.

"_That's ok. I actually preferred my old work area even if I didn't have enough space, it was still comforting._"

Once-ler kept his glare on his old former-self as he approached his desk.

"You're my... conscience you say?" Once-ler asked. The old Once-ler nodded. "Well, I am, unfortunately, the "Bear of bad news", and you need to leave, now!"

The old Once-ler simply shook his head. His brows were furrowed and his arms folded as he stood in front of the desk. His gesture reminded Once-ler of a certain person and before his lips could move, his old former-self uttered his unspoken words.

"_I remind you of the Lorax. That's brilliant that I do. It's about time someone also saw through his eyes and heeded his words._"

"Pfft! That little hairy meatloaf? I'm better off without him. While your idea of your little paradise is to be stuck with Mr-I-speak-for-the-trees and the animals this is my idea of my own paradise." Once-ler said with a wide grin creeping at his lips as he reclined back in his chair, laying his head in his hands and putting his feet on the table, crossing his ankles. His old former-self sighed deeply.

"_How do you sleep at night?_" old Once-ler mumbled under his breath.

"Peacefully now that I needn't share a small hut with animals." Once-ler answered.

"_It was a rhetorical question for I already know a man of greed would sleep surrounded by his riches and beloved item; the Thneed._" old Once-ler groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, shut up and leave already! I've got enough on my hands right now because-"

"_Because there is no more Truffula trees? Because your family left you seeing as you are no longer a success to them?_" old Once-ler finished.

"That is not true!" Once-ler exclaimed as his feet dropped to the ground and he rose up now leaning over the desk now close to his old former-self.

"_You know it is! They only just accepted you because you suddenly became a success! Now that they're gone and turned you down once more! You have no-one! You will forever be alone until your final days and it's all because of you!_" old Once-ler blared.

"Shut up! Shut up! Get out of my office! Just get out! You are not real!" Once-ler screamed as he covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly shut. After what seemed like an eternity. Once-ler slowly fluttered open his eyes as he moved his hands away from his ears.

To Once-ler's relief his old former-self was gone. But the saying, what you don't know can't hurt you, jumps in line for Once-ler was now in that position.

The old Once-ler was standing behind the high chair. He then slowly walked away heading towards the balcony. But he was not yet done with Once-ler.

"_Just remember, Once-ler,_" old Once-ler said aloud startling said name who cursed under his breath. "_That if you want to change your ways and that you care a whole awful lot, nothings going to get better. It's not._"

"I... I do care." Once-ler whispered, sorrowly. "But... it's too late, now. I can't just fix everything in an instant."

"_Then just wait for that day and all shall be well. It is just as they say; only you hold the key to tell. Tell them with the salvation that the world has found. Be full of that determination for that tiny solution that grows from beneath the ground._" and there, the old Once-ler disappeared in thin air.

Once-ler was now alone. He stared, for what seemed an eternity, at the spot that his old former-self once stood. He finally snapped out of the trance and immediately stormed out of his office.


	2. Sickly Dreams

Once-ler now walked out in the open. The air was cold and thick with that suffocating smog that hovered in the air. Once-ler looked to his right to see the Lorax standing on a stone slab where, below the Lorax's hairy tufts of his toes, the word UNLESS was carved upon the stone.

"What is that for? And why does it have the word UNLESS carved upon it?" Once-ler asked the Lorax.

"That is for you to figure out. But I'll tell you this; the answer is right under your nose. Good-bye, Once-ler." Once-ler was surprised that the Lorax would ever mark him by his proper name.

The Lorax then pulled at the scruff of his back. A light that beamed through the smog clouds shone down on to the Lorax who immediately ascended into the light's direction.

Once-ler watched sadly as the Lorax disappeared. He took off his long top-hat and hung his head low. He then glanced over his shoulder at the carved stone. Once-ler trudged up to it and knelt down on one bended knee. "The answer is right under my nose, eh?" Once-ler asked himself.

As he scanned his eyes around the circular patio a sudden golden glint caught his eye. Once-ler glanced down. His blue eyes sparkled in amazement for what he saw was a small chestnut brown seed which had a swiss golden spiral in the middle on both sides.

Once-ler picked up the seed and laid it in his gloved palm. "It's... it's a seed. A Truffula seed! Ha! I can plant it!" But then something snapped in Once-ler. He looked down at that petit seed and then he began to chuckle which turned into laughter; hard laughter that now had him in hysteria.

The young man rose to his feet and slipped the seed into his pocket before his lapel. He had, thankfully, calmed down though into manically giggles. Once-ler made his way back into the Thneed factory. Inside, where all the machinery that still continued to work away. Once-ler made his way to each machines system and shut them down.

"This factory is no more, and it shall no longer stand on this miserable waste land." Once-ler said aloud to himself. His only reply was his echo.

As the day flew by Once-ler stood upon a hilltop. He looked within the distance at the Thneed factory that was now slowly burning down to the ground. He watched in deep despair as the flames cruelly licked away at the factory, bit by bit, until the factory's inner sanctum gave in to the blistering burns the fire had to offer.

Once the fire soon became starved of the destruction Once-ler approached the charcoal-ash covered area that was once the factory which was now damaged rubble; from burning hot metal clogs to cinder burnt timer. Once-ler felt his very heart sink as he stared hopelessly to his surroundings.

"What have I done?" Once-ler sung aloud in a soft, slow voice.

"Can they not forgive me?

What have I done?

Can they not see?

That this poor young man,

Who has utterly destroyed this land.

May as well be and can,

Just forever face an eternal ban?"

Once-ler then collapsed onto his hands and knees.

"Is this all too sudden,

For poor old me?

What is going to happen?

What shall befall me?

Am I supposed to be left to waste?

Am I to be forever forgotten?

I'm left here in a state,

and the madness is filling me so sudden!" Once-ler sung loudly raising his head and arms high to the sky. His words were as well as getting deeply to him that tears began to fill the brim of his sky blue eyes.

"They do not want to see me cry!

They all despise my ways!

They shall laugh as I die!

So I welcome my final days!" Once-ler then inhaled deeply only to cough sharply. He looked up to the dark sky and sighed as he raised his voice high.

"Come and take me now!

I'm on begging knees!

Am I supposed to bow?

Can I not simply be in peace?" Once-ler then lowered himself to his stomach and rolled over onto his back.

"So here I lay.

My arms are crossed.

I shall stay,

Until I have passed.

Oh, simply turn back the time.

Back before I sold my Thneed.

Rid this land of grime,

and my families' lustful greed.

Please just end this all,

Before endless tears fall." Once-ler sighed in defeat as more tears flowed down his cheeks and there he lay for hours on end.

_The sky became darker but Once-ler still lay among the dirt ground. The young man had fallen asleep and when he soon opened his eyes which sparkled with the stars that dazzled the darkness he was in for an immediate shock._

_Once-ler shot up and glared at his surroundings. "What? How is it-? The smog clouds were... what's going on?" Once-ler stammered aloud to himself. He was too taken back that this was ever possible. But there was more to come. As he supported himself up. He could make out several tall shadows that were definitely familiar. His eyes widened as his suspicions came true. There, standing proudly, were several colourful Truffula trees. Their soft tufts swayed in a gentle wind._

_"Truffula trees? How in the-?" Once-ler quickly scrambled to his feet and, strangely felt a sharp yet soft tickle beneath his feet that were suddenly bare and among ankle deep... grass? Why was grass growing among the land?_

_"What is going on here?" Once-ler questioned to the silence which was then broken by a soft roar; the stream. Once-ler hurried along to the sound he suspected to be that flowing river._

_Once-ler came to a gentle halt before the river. He stooped down before bended knees and peered down upon his reflection; He was wearing his old clothes, excluding his fedora hat so his jet black hair was free to the warm breeze that blew in the air._

_"This is way too strange. First, the incredible change of the environment that has, well, reversed back and I'm oddly in my old attire... and barefoot. What is all this?" Once-ler was truly too shocked towards the sudden change. _

_As Once-ler stared down upon his reflection another owns image appeared before him. It was the Lorax. The same small, orange Guardian of the Valley. Once-ler looked up to see the Lorax was immediately in front of him. He started, but was overwhelmed with joy with a touch of shock to see the Lorax who was leant against a Truffula tree glowered at Once-ler with a sad glance._

_"Lorax? What are you doing here? What's going on? Why has everything reverted back to normal?" Once-ler questioned the Guardian rather ecstatically._

_Unfortunately the Lorax did not answer. The sadness that glistened in within his green eyes could only stare gloomy up at Once-ler who was about to speak again as he moved closer to the Guardian who then vanished in a blinding light in a split second that Once-ler barely could shield his eyes; He could only snap his head around._

_He slowly turned his gaze back to the spot where the Lorax once stood. The only thing there now was an orange tufted Truffula tree that had collapsed to the ground. All that remained was its stump._

_"Once-ler." a soft yet deep voice spoke aloud. The said man looked around to see no-one was there. "Once-ler." the voice spoke again. He looked around to see that this time the Lorax was in front of him again now standing on the tree stump._

_"Once-ler, what have you done?" the Lorax asked, sadly._

_"I-I... I don't... What's going on? Why is all this happening?" Once-ler asked._

_The Lorax sighed. "Kid, I can not say. But there is one thing I can hint you on; the reason is by the very thing you found."_

_Once-ler furrowed his brow as he thought deeply. Then it came to him. His eyes widened with realization. "The Truffula seed? How can that be-?" The Lorax raised a furry hand interrupting Once-ler._

_"I can not answer any questions. The answer will soon come to you." The Lorax was about to leave before glancing over his shoulder to look at Once-ler. "I'm glad you burnt it down. You're progressing well." and then the Lorax vanished once again leaving Once-ler alone in the moon-lit Valley._

_Once-ler lowered his gaze to the ground. He then put his head into his hands as a burning sensation brewed at his eyes with threatening tears. He tried to fight them back but the cursed liquid began to flow like a river down from his blue eyes. He then curled up on himself lying down on the soft grass and then the darkness engulfed him._

A fowl smell made Once-ler's very nostrils flare in disgust. He found himself having to snap open his eyes and to also groan in frustration. _'It was all a dream?'_ He thought to himself. Once-ler slowly supported himself up on his hands and knees. His entire surroundings were pitch black. _'How long have I been out?'_

Once-ler rose on to his feet and furrowed his brow to the darkness and sighed down-heartedly. "I guess that dream has a meaning. But what? And the seed," He reached into the pocket before his lapel and held the small chestnut brown Truffula seed. "Should I plant it?" Once-ler then turned on his heel to face the wasteland.

He then looked upon the only building he could call his home; his Lurkim that stood tall in a slant gesture. Once-ler thought deeply as he rolled the seed in his gloved palm. "I'll sleep on it." He said aloud to himself. He pockets the seed and made his way to the Lurkim and head inside.

Inside the rooms were rather of a mess. Once-ler shrugged it off and made his way upstairs to a small room. Inside was a single bed by a window with a chest of drawers. Once-ler got undressed, although he left on his white under-shirt and black trousers and allowed himself to fall limbless on to his bed and there he slept.

The next day dawned in its usual way; a smog covered sky was not enough for the sun to burn the thick clouds away. There were no beautiful chirps of a morning bird that sung at all. Once-ler began to stir and as he did he moaned to a stabbing pain in his chest that caused him to cough and hack which only doubled the pain for him.

His throat stung as severe pins and needles along with a nagging itch which thrived deep within his nose with an aching face and head upon his sinuses. _'Great a cold. This day could not get any worse.'_ Once-ler cocked his legs off his bed and remained sat on the edge. The symptoms of this common cold definitely had more than Once-ler expected for his thin delicate body began to tremor to the movement.

As a brewing fever began to rise from its dormitory Once-ler rubbed at his temples to hopefully at least soothe his aching head. His very bangs of hair were already covered in the fever-ish sweat.

Once-ler then grabbed at the post of his bed to pull himself up. As this seemed to work a sudden strong wave of nausea with a side of intense dizziness sent him falling forth though luckily he managed to react and grabbed on to the small chest of drawers. _'Fantastic. I guess it can get worse.'_ Once-ler thought to himself as he took in a gentle inhale and slowly exhaled which rid of the awful dizzy sensation.

He felt extremely hot that he had no choice but to rid of his under-shirt. His chest glistened with the same fever's sweat. Once-ler tried again to stand; this time he succeeded. With an inward sigh of relief he made his way out of his room and downstairs into a small kitchen where he ravaged through every cabinet to find some medicine for his cold.

Once-ler cursed under his breath; He could not find anything that would relieve the frustrating symptoms.

"Why. Don't. I. Have. Anything!" Once-ler screamed aloud. He immediately recoiled doing so; His sore throat reminded him with a retching throb. _'Damn throat!' _He inwardly moaned to himself as he clutched tightly at his neck.

Once-ler then coughed so sharply that he wrapped his long arms around his chest as he curled forward on himself. _'Damnit it hurts!' _He thought to himself as the sharp pain slowly subsided from his chest.

He immediately felt extremely warm once again that he found himself gasping for air. His eyes felt as though they were on fire. Once-ler quickly made his way outside. Unfortunately, the polluted air only made it worse.

The young man was down on his knees hacking and coughing away. The pain was too intense and the lack of that sweet oxygen was only making it worse. As Once-ler inhaled deeply he looked within the distance. There he saw something or someone.

_'No. No-one would come here. I-I must be imagining th-things.'_ He was lost in a train of thought as his cough struck him again not to mention he could not find that needed oxygen; that lovely fresh air. _'Ugh! I c-can barely breathe!'_

He stared out at the distance again he could've sworn that whomever or whatever was far ahead seemed to come closer and rather quickly, too. It was too difficult to make anything out for his vision began to go in a blurred haze.

_'No... I can't pass-!' _Another cough along with a wave of nausea washed him over. Once-ler's vision, that was still a blur, began to darken. He could feel himself slowly falling, collapsing on to his side.

"... Help..." Once-ler immediately called out loudly and there he knew no more.


	3. The Heart's Downfall

A cold wind blew and Once-ler did shudder. He snapped open his tired sore eyes and was welcomed with only darkness. _'Where am I now? I'm truly getting sick of this!' _Once-ler could only question himself for there was no-one to answer him.

_"For he's a jolly good Once-ler, aren't we all?" _a voice sung in a mocking tone.

"Who... Who's there?" Once-ler called out to the darkness.

_"For he's a jolly good Once-ler, aren't we all?"_ The voice sung again in reply with that same mocking tone.

"Stop that!" Once-ler spat in anger.

_"Oh? Do you not like my song? I thought it would go well seeing as you've come to your end."_

Once-ler felt his very hairs on his neck stand on end. "My... My end?" Once-ler felt a mad panic slowly crawl on his very nerves. "Y-You mean I-I'm... dead?" He stuttered.

_"Maybe you are. Maybe you aren't."_ the voice cackled.

Once-ler now had definitely entered the panic stage. "No. No... No! No, you're lying to me! I can't be dead!" Once-ler screamed aloud to the darkness.

_"Well, then, prove me wrong, Oncie, go and either awake in to the next life or back in to your Lurkim where you lay partially alive. Go! Then we shall see if we meet again." _and all was silent.

Once-ler then felt a strong rush of warm air blow him over and there he saw a blur of light shine where an odd figure then appeared. _'I... I am... Alive._' Once-ler had a silly endorphin smile spread across his face.

"Once-ler, can you hear me?" the voice of a woman rung in his ears. He also felt a soft, warm touch upon his cheek.

"Yes," He whispered. "Who are you?" He asked rather hoarsely.

"It's me, Norma." the young woman answered.

"Norma? What happened to me?" Once-ler asked.

"Well, I saw you outside and you collapsed. I couldn't get a response from you so I brought you inside... which took some time." Norma muttered her last words as a blush crept upon her cheeks. "Any way, how do you feel? Do you need anything?" She asked.

"M-medicine. I h-have a cold and I became short of breath which, I believe, made me pass out." Once-ler said in a weak voice.

Norma nodded in agreement to his words and sighed softly. She jumped as Once-ler coughed sharply, groaning as he rolled onto his side. Norma could see this appeared to be more than a common cold.

"Once-ler, I think you should come with me and maybe see a Doctor. I think this is more than a cold."

"No. I can not leave." Once-ler protested.

"Why not?" Norma asked sternly.

"Because of the seed." Once-ler moaned as he glared at the young brunette haired woman.

"I don't understand, Once-ler, what do you mean?" Norma asked. Her brow was furrowed in confusion.

"The Truffula seed. The last Truffula seed! I have to plant it!" He screamed.

"Shh! Calm down, Once-ler, you can plant it later." Norma then laid the back of her hand on Once-ler's forehead that was drenched in cold sweat but was also boiling hot. _'A fever. He must be delirious.'_ Norma thought to herself. She was becoming more worried.

"Lorax... Lorax, why did you leave me helpless?" Once-ler exclaimed raising his arms high. "Why did you leave me? Why didn't you help me?" Once-ler's voice rose by each word that Norma was close to covering her ears.

"Please, Once-ler, calm down. It's ok." Norma whispered softly as she took hold of his hands.

"No, Norma, please don't leave me!" Once-ler immediately burst out.

"Once-ler!" Norma exclaimed. "Listen to me!"

Once-ler immediately received control in himself. He stared at Norma with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Ok. First of all, I'm sorry for shouting and lastly you should really come with me. This behaviour of yours is a major concern." Norma said with a slight frustration within her tone of voice. "Please, Once-ler, you need help." Norma pleaded to the young ill man who glared up at the beautiful woman.

"Ok." Once-ler whispered. He then whisked himself out of his bed. Unfortunately, this was a big mistake. As he rose to his feet he was instantly struck with a severe dizzy spell. Once-ler immediately collapsed to the floor in a faint with a satisfying thud.

"Once-ler!" Norma shrieked. She quickly knelt down to Once-ler's side and laid his head on to her lap. "Once-ler? Once-ler, can you hear me?" but her effort was useless; Once-ler would not stir.

Norma looked around the room. _'I need something strong enough to revive him.'_ Norma then grabbed a pillow from the bed and rested Once-ler's head on the soft fabric. She then rushed into the bathroom and rummaged through a cabinet. There she spotted a small bottle of cologne. _'This should be enough.'_ Norma hurried back to Once-ler, tugging the cap off as she went along.

She knelt back down to Once-ler and with the cologne she slowly swayed the bottle side to side under his nose. As she kept this up Once-ler began to slowly stir. He groaned softly as he slowly brought a hand to his forehead.

"Where... Where am I?" Once-ler whispered in question with a weak voice.

_'Well, he's conscious but what else can I do? If he can't make it to Thneed-Ville then I'll have to see if someone can make it here.' _Norma thought as she eyed Once-ler with deep sorrow.

"Once-ler?" Norma spoke first.

"Hm? N-Norma, is that you?" Once-ler asked.

"Yes. Listen, I'm going to go back to Thneed-Ville and see if I can get someone to come here and check you out I highly doubt you could make it there seeing as though you just fainted."

"But... but, Norma, the seed I must plant it for the animals and the Lorax. My ridiculous Thneed fed off greed. I can not rest or relax." Once-ler spoke in a singing rhyme.

"Once-ler, please. I'm worried about you. Please let me go bring someone here to see you. I beg of you." It was to these words that a single tear slowly trailed along down Norma's cheek.

Once-ler, who was in a deep ponder looked up at Norma to see that she was now crying. "Norma, no. Do not cry," Once-ler supported himself up at his elbows and rolled over on to his side. "Everything is ok. Please don't cry." Once-ler tried to reassure her but Norma instantly snapped.

"Everything is _not_ ok, Once! You're ill and you need help and I can't do it by myself!" Once-ler cringed to her outburst and slowly turned his head aside to avoid her gaze.

He saw his green tail-coat slung on the edge of his bed. He reached up to it and pulled out the Truffula seed from the pocket and held it tightly in his hand.

"Norma, I need to plant this seed," He showed her the petit chestnut brown seed that laid in his palm. "It'll make everything right again from my wrong doings. I ha-" Once-ler was then forced to stop in mid-sentence for a violent cough took over. He hacked away, keeling over and wrapping his arms tightly around his chest to subside the pain. Norma stared at him in horror.

"Once-ler, you need help. Please let me go and get that help for you." Norma pleaded as more tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Norma, do not cry, like the rain from the sky that is deeply dull, come and listen to my lull." Once-ler sung softly as he sat up and pulled Norma in to a soft embrace, swaying side to side.

"No, Once, don't do this please." Norma whispered.

"It is all I can do, especially just for you. The seed that I must plant will get rid of this constant nagging rant." Once-ler continued along with cradling Norma.

"Please, Once-ler, this isn't you."

"I am who I am and no-one can force change upon me."

"Look, I care too much for you and I'm off to go get the help you need, now!" Norma exclaimed as she fought out of Once-ler's hold who tried to held her back by holding her at her ankle.

"Norma, don't leave me, pl-" Once-ler immediately broke out in to a powerful, foul sneeze and a chest stabbing cough that made him moan and thrive in agony.

"I'm sorry, Once-ler, but if you're not fit enough to come to Thneed-Ville with me then I have to get someone to come to you." It was then Once-ler released his grip from Norma's ankle and stared at the woman with an odd grin upon his lips.

"Thneed-Ville. Thneed... My Thneed that has ruined my life!" Once-ler exclaimed furiously. He then rolled on to his back and put his hands over his face.

"Once-ler, this is the last time, either you try to come with me or you stay here and rest while I go and bring someone here. So what's it going to be?" Norma asked sternly.

Once-ler simply allowed his arms to fall limb at his sides. He then stomped his feet like a child that was about to throw a tantrum which startled and surprised Norma.

"Thneed equals to a disaster. It brings about greed that grows bigger and faster!" Once-ler then burst out in a manic laughter. "Thneed-Ville... What a ridiculous name! The Thneed is lame! Yep! Hey, Norma, you hear that; the Lorax was right; It is garbage! Oh, how right he was and how wrong I were!" Once-ler slowly supported himself up by his elbows but was quick to keel over as a whooping cough took his breath away.

"Once-ler, please, you're delirious. Please, come with me." Norma then threw herself on to Once-ler who yelped out in surprise.

"N-Norma... I-" Once-ler stuttered.

"Please, Once-ler, just please." Norma sobbed.

Once-ler was immediately stumped on what to say or do as Norma had her arms wrapped around his waist, tightly. _'What now? I... I can't think of what to say!' _Once-ler thought to himself.

Norma then laid her legs out by Once-ler's very own and laid her head against his back. Once-ler instantly began to blush at his cheeks. Of course the main reason could be because of Norma's actions or that the fever reminded him of its prescene. It was then Once-ler suddenly hacked away which startled Norma as she was shot deaf for a split second.

"I'm sorry, Norma." Once-ler groaned aloud as he gripped tightly at his chest.

"It's ok, Once-ler, you are ill after all." Norma then rose on to her feet and approached in front of Once-ler. She then extended her hands out which Once-ler reluctantly took hold, and there they put up with a struggle to get Once-ler to stand on his own two feet. Unfortunately, his knees buckled together making the tall, young man collapse on to those weak knees of his.

Once-ler sighed down-heartedly. "I'm sorry, Norma, I'm just weak, pathetic."

"No you are not, Once, you're just ill and you need to rest. Come on, on your feet so we can get you on your bed." Norma grabbed Once-ler's hands who took his own time to try the second attempt to stand. This time Once-ler succeeded and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why don't you dress in to your pajamas to get comfortable and keep cool from the fever?" Norma suggested.

Once-ler knew she was right. "Ok, they're in the lower drawer." Norma smiled and gave a slight nod and turned on her heel and knelt down to the lower drawer and pulled it open. There she spotted blue pajamas with yellow pattented rabbits on both top and trousers. Norma couldn't help but giggle.

"Nothing wrong with those kind of pajamas, eh, Norma?" Once-ler asked aloud rather frustrated.

"Well, no of course not, Once-ler, here you go then. I can wait outside if you want me to?" Norma suggested as she slowly made her way to the door.

"Yeah, ok. Thank you, Norma." Once-ler began to get undressed as Norma left him alone in his room. She began to pace around the length of the landing, absentmindley tapping her toes on the floor and drumming her fingers on the banister. "Norma?" it was Once-ler.

"I'm coming, are you decent?" Norma asked as she opened the door ajar.

"Yeah. Please, come in." Once-ler answered her and Norma did so. Once-ler had just sat down on the edge of his bed to only hear soft giggles. He looked up to see it was Norma who was blushing and trying to contain her giggling by placing her hand over her mouth. "What?" Once-ler asked.

"Nothing... I mean, you look rather, no I shouldn't say." Norma then walked up to Once-ler and sat next to him, wrapping an arm over him. Once-ler immediately pulled her in to a tight hug. Norma gasped to the sudden action. She looked up at Once-ler to see the features on his face and the top one was pain but to what there were so many suggestions.

_'Is he in pain physically or emotionally? The pain of how he is now or because of what has happened?' _Norma thought to herself. She eyed him again to suddenly feel her heart sink; tears began to flow like a violent river from his eyes. Norma raised a hand to his face and wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

"Oh, Once-ler, please don't cry." Norma whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, Norma." Once-ler sniffled wetly. Norma then rummaged through her trouser pocket and found a spare tissue which she handed to Once-ler who took it and quickly wiped at his eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry, Once-ler, everything is ok." Norma said softly trying to reassure the young man.

"Lies. Nothing is ok. I'm stuck here in my Lurkim among this wasteland that was once a beautiful valley and now it's nothing and will be forever unless... until I plant the Truffula seed. It's obvious that this is what the Lorax wants me to do. Either that or I suffer." Once-ler then simply released his hold from Norma and got in to his bed, tucking himself in without saying a word.

Norma sighed and got to her feet. "It is not too late, you know, you do have the seed and I'll leave you to plant it." Norma then made her way to the door.

"Wait, Norma." Once-ler called out to her. Norma did stop and looked over her shoulder. "You're, well, you will come back won't you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to bring someone to see to you. Please rest and do not worry. I just can't hang around here for so long, the sadness that has filled this place is tearing me apart." Norma then left Once-ler without another word. The said man listened to her foot-falls that slowly disappeared from his hearing.

He quickly got up out of his bed and peered out of his window. There he saw Norma walk along. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she took slow steps. Once-ler moved away from the window just as Norma looked up to his window. She sighed deeply and left.

Once-ler sat down on his bed and put his head in to his hands which became immediately wet as more tears poured out of his eyes.

"Unless I plant the seed, this aggravated greed shall not fade away for its feeding time stays at bay!" Once-ler screamed aloud furiously that a definite echo surrounded him. Once-ler could only allow more tears to fall as the day rolled on by.


End file.
